Schizophrenia
by Lis.Prongsfoot132
Summary: Sirius is only living in James' imaginations, but is James really unaware of their situation? Please ignore the grammar mistakes lol. Suggestions and comments are always welcome. JP/SB pairing, they all belong to JKR, and OOC belongs to me.


**Schizophrenia**

 **By Prongsfoot132**

"Wake up, Prongs." Sirius smashes a huge pillow into James' face without hesitation, a mischievous smile on his face. "Just get up, okay? I did see your smile! Get up!"

The person which is lying beside him finally lifts his fingers to have a grip of Sirius' hand. James, Sirius' best friend and soulmate, or to be exact, boyfriend, yawns and sits up while their hands are still holding together.

"Finally, Prongs, one day I will surely die of waking you up. You know how long it took to let you open your eyes?"

Leaning on Sirius, James snickers out loud and indeed makes a funny sound. "Oh com'on Padfoot, it's not _that_ hard—"

"Whatever. I'm telling you that it's the last time, if you wanna get up on time, just use a spell! Do you still remember that you're a _wizard_?" Sirius is almost freaking out.

"Fine, fine…I'll go brush my teeth." Putting the clothes on slowly, James signs. "I won't bother you next morning. I promise."

Sirius casts a glance at James and grins. "I'll accept that as an apology. Breakfast's ready."

James winks behind him. He knows that they never argue for these trivial things, although sometimes he is really a person of words, Sirius never gets annoyed.

Therefore he feels at ease everyday, because Sirius would never leave.

Like always.

They enjoy a Quidditch game in the morning, James on his Nimbus 2000 is the Chaser who uses the Quaffle to score, while Sirius on the same type of broomstick becomes the Keeper who defends. The two of them can play this for a whole day since they've got plenty of time now. Without any papers, assignments, and classes, life at Godric's Hollow is totally perfect. Except for no real Quidditch games, James thinks, tomorrow he can send the owls to Moony and Wormtail, and Lily, probably, if she has time. Ms. Evans is always into her work even though it's in summer. Then if everyone is available, they can have a real Quidditch—-with two Chasers, a Keeper, a Beater and a Seeker. James has a passion for Quidditch more than any sports.

Comparings to him, Sirius prefers to sit on the bleachers and watch. He likes Quidditch, there's no doubt about that, however. Sirius doesn't like being a part of any kind of competition, since almost every time there would be a huge war between Gryffindor and Slytherin—-where his "dark-magic-lover-family" is.

James likes playing Quidditch with Sirius, either—-just the two of them. Flying in the air together simultaneously, whispering a few words to the other's ear, even sitting on the same broomstick sometimes—-seems dangerous to most people, but the Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team handles that well. It feels so great when they laugh together in the air, like nothing can break them apart.

Summer is the ideal time for charms and potions. They are no longer _underaged wizards_ , therefore nothing can stop them from using spells. A few tricks on the Slytherins they meet in the Diagon's Allay are always their favorite. James and Sirius often hug or share a kiss in the shadow—-thankfully the crowd blocks all the views—-then sneak back home with Apparation or Floo Powder without anyone's notice.

Merlin's beard, life is perfect.

In the evening, Sirius cooks dinner as always since James' cooking skills can burn up the whole kitchen—-even with magic.

"Padfoot, is dinner ready?" James comes by and asks about the dinner almost once every two minutes, at last he is finally kicked out of the kitchen for the whole evening and being warned that never get in until the dinner's ready unless he wants to do the dishes for a whole month.

Sirius only eats a little during the dinner these days, James apparently notices that he is worried about. Today's situation is still not getting better.

"What happened, Padfoot? You're getting thinner these days." James sticks his fork into a chuck of potato and puts it into Sirius' bowl.

"It's nothing." Sirius smiles faintly and swallowed a spoon of soup.

A wizard psychologist comes to their home recently everyday, yet James does not know why. He keeps explaining to the young wizard that their life is fine, and there's apparently no need for mental counseling.

"See? Sir, I told you, I really don't have any mental problems. I'm totally fine." James finishes talking about their day, then nods at the psychologist facing him.

"Yes, I understand. Summon your Patronus, please, sir." The psychologist still has a weird facial expression which James can not define what is means, but keeps smiling.

James wonders why, but still, he takes out his wand and says the spell steadily: "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver light which is dimmer than before comes out from the tip of his wand, it forms a translucent bear-like dog jumping around in the room. "Is that what you meant?"

The young man nods with a melancholy expression, which, James does not know the reason.

He looks at the empty chair which is beside him with comfort, seems to be reassuring that all is well. James Potter still has that gentle smile on his face, his left hand holding Sirius' that he would never let go.

—-END—-


End file.
